1. Introduction
The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any such information is prior art, or relevant, to the presently claimed inventions, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
2. Background
There are many known hyperproliferative disorders, in which cells of various tissues and organs exhibit aberrant patterns of growth, proliferation, migration, signaling, senescence, and death. While a number of treatments have been developed to address some of these diseases, many still remain largely untreatable with existing technologies, while in other cases, while treatments are available, they are frequently less than optimal and are seldom curative.
Cancer represents perhaps the most widely recognized class of hyperproliferative disorders. Cancers are a devastating class of diseases, and together, they have a mortality rate second only to cardiovascular disease. Many cancers are not fully understood on a molecular level. As a result, cancer is a major focus of research and development programs for both the United States government and pharmaceutical companies. The result has been an unprecedented R&D effort and the production of many valuable therapeutic agents to help in the fight against cancer.
Unfortunately the enormous amount of cancer research has not been enough to overcome the significant damage caused by cancer. There are still over one million new cases of cancer diagnosed annually and over five hundred thousand deaths in the United States alone. This is a dramatic demonstration that even though an enormous effort has been put forth to discover new therapeutics for cancer, effective therapeutic agents to combat the disease remain elusive.
Cancer is now primarily treated with one or a combination of three types of therapies, surgery, radiation, and chemotherapy. Surgery involves the bulk removal of diseased tissue. While surgery is sometimes effective in removing tumors located at certain sites, for example, in the breast, colon, and skin, it cannot be used in the treatment of tumors located in other areas, such as the backbone, nor in the treatment of disseminated neoplastic conditions such as leukemia. Radiation therapy involves the exposure of living tissue to ionizing radiation causing death or damage to the exposed cells. Side effects from radiation therapy may be acute and temporary, while others may be irreversible. Chemotherapy involves the disruption of cell replication or cell metabolism.
Further insult is that current therapeutic agents usually involve significant drawbacks for the patient in the form of toxicity and severe side effects. Therefore, many groups have recently begun to look for new approaches to fighting the war against cancer. These new so-called “innovative therapies” include gene therapy and therapeutic proteins such as monoclonal antibodies.
The first monoclonal used in the clinic for the treatment of cancer was Rituxan (rituximab) which was launched in 1997, and has demonstrated the utility of biospecific monoclonal antibodies as therapeutic agents. Thus, not surprisingly, sixteen other monoclonal antibodies have since been approved for use in the clinic, including six that are prescribed for cancer. The success of these products, as well as the reduced cost and time to develop monoclonal antibodies as compared with small molecules has made monoclonal antibody therapeutics the second largest category of drug candidates behind small molecules. Further, the exquisite specificity of antibodies as compared to small molecule therapeutics has proven to be a major advantage both in terms of efficacy and toxicity. For cancer alone there are currently more than 270 industry antibody R&D projects with more than 50 companies involved in developing new cancer antibody therapeutics. Consequently, monoclonal antibodies are poised to become a major player in the treatment of cancer and they are estimated to capture an increasing share of the cancer therapeutic market.
The identification of extracellular mediators that promote tumor growth and survival is a critical step in discovering therapeutic interventions that will reduce the morbidity and mortality of cancer. As described below, sphingosine-1-phosphate (S1P), a key component of sphingolipid signaling cascade, is considered to be a pleiotropic, tumorigenic growth factor. S1P promotes tumor growth by stimulating cell proliferation, cell survival, and metastasis. S1P also promotes tumor angiogenesis by supporting the migration and survival of endothelial cells as they form new vessels within tumors. Taken together, S1P initiates a proliferative, pro-angiogenic, and anti-apoptotic sequence of events contributing to cancer progression. Thus, therapies that modulate, and, in particular, reduce S1P levels in vivo will be effective in the treatment of cancer.
3. Definitions
Before describing the instant invention in detail, several terms used in the context of the present invention will be defined. In addition to these terms, others are defined elsewhere in the specification, as necessary. Unless otherwise expressly defined herein, terms of art used in this specification will have their art-recognized meanings.
An “anti-S1P molecule” refers to any molecule that interferes with S1P activity, particularly an S1P activity on cells that are, or are capable of, proliferating. Representative examples of such molecules include anti-S1P antibodies, fragments from anti-S1P antibodies capable of specifically interacting with S1P, and agents that comprising a first binding moiety and a second binding moiety, wherein one of the binding moieties is specifically reactive with S1P.
The term “chemotherapeutic agent” means anti-cancer and other anti-hyperproliferative agents. Put simply, a “chemotherapeutic agent” refers to a chemical intended to destroy cells and tissues. Such agents include, but are not limited to: (1) DNA damaging agents and agents that inhibit DNA synthesis: anthracyclines (doxorubicin, donorubicin, epirubicin), alkylating agents (Cyclophosphamide, Mitomycin C, chemical mustards), platinum derivatives (cisplatin, carboplatin, cis diamminedichloroplatinum), telomerase and topoisomerase inhibitors (Camptosar), (2) tubulin-depolymerizing agents: taxoids (paclitaxel, docetaxel, BAY 59-8862), (3) anti-metabolites: fluorinated pyrimidines (5-FU, capecitabine, 5-DFUR, gemcitabine), proteosome inhibitors (Velcade), methotrexates, (4) anti-angiogenics (Avastin, thalidomide), vascular disrupting agents (flavonoids/flavones, DMXAA), combretastatin derivatives (CA4DP, ZD6126, AVE8062A), (5) biologics such as antibodies (Herceptin, Avastin, Panorex, Rituxin, Zevalin, Mylotarg, Campath, Bexxar, Erbitux), and (6) endocrine therapy: aromatase inhibitors (4-hydroandrostendione, exemestane, aminoglutehimide, anastrzole, letozole), anti-estrogens (Tamoxifen, Toremifine, Raoxifene, Faslodex), steroids such as dexamethasone, (7) Immuno-modulators: cytokines such as IFN-beta and IL2), inhibitors to integrins, other adhesion proteins and matrix metalloproteinases), (8) histone deacetylase inhibitors, (9) inhibitors of signal transduction such as inhibitors of tyrosine kinases like gleevec, (10) inhibitors of heat shock proteins, (11) retinoids such as all trans retinoic acid and (12) inhibitors of growth factor receptors or the growth factors themselves.
One class of chemotherapeutic agents are alkylating agents. An “alkylating agent” refers to a chemotherapeutic compound that chemically modify DNA and disrupt its function. Some alkylating agents alkylate DNA, others cause formation of cross links between nucleotides on the same strand, or the complementary strand, of a double-stranded DNA molecule, while still others cause base-pair mismatching between DNA strands. Exemplary alkylating agents include bendamustine, busulfan, carboplatin, carmustine, cisplatin, chlorambucil, cyclophosphamide, dacarbazine, hexamethylmelamine, ifosphamide, lomustine, mechlorethamine, melphalan, mitotane, mytomycin, pipobroman, procarbazine, streptozocin, thiotepa, and triethylenemelamine. Another class of chemotherapeutic agents is the anti-metabolites. An “anti-metabolite” refers to a chemotherapeutic agent that interferes with the synthesis of biomolecules, including those required for DNA synthesis (e.g., nucleosides and nucleotides) needed to synthesize DNA. Examples of anti-metabolites include capecitabine, chlorodeoxyadenosine, cytarabine (and its activated form, ara-CMP), cytosine arabinoside, dacabazine, floxuridine, fludarabine, 5-fluorouracil, gemcitabine, hydroxyurea, 6-mercaptopurine, methotrexate, pentostatin, trimetrexate, and 6-thioguanine. An “anti-mitotic” chemotherapeutic agent refers to a chemotherapeutic agent that interferes with mitosis, typically through disruption of microtubule formation. Examples of anti-mitotic compounds include navelbine, paclitaxel, taxotere, vinblastine, vincristine, vindesine, and vinorelbine. An “intercalating agent” refers to a chemotherapeutic agent that inserts itself between adjacent base pairs in a double-stranded DNA molecule, disrupting DNA structure and interfering with DNA replication, gene transcription, and/or the binding of DNA binding proteins to DNA.
The term “combination therapy” refers to a therapeutic regimen that involves the provision of at least two distinct therapies to achieve an indicated therapeutic effect. For example, a combination therapy may involve the administration of two or more chemically distinct active ingredients, for example, a fast-acting chemotherapeutic agent and an anti-S1P antibody. Alternatively, a combination therapy may involve the administration of an anti-S1P molecule (e.g., an anti-S1P antibody) and/or one or more chemotherapeutic agents, alone or together with the delivery of radiation therapy and/or surgery. In the context of the administration of two or more chemically distinct active ingredients, it is understood that the active ingredients may be administered as part of the same composition or as different compositions. When administered as separate compositions, the compositions comprising the different active ingredients may be administered at the same or different times, by the same or different routes, using the same of different dosing regimens, all as the particular context requires and as determined by the attending physician. Similarly, when one or more anti-S1P molecule species, alone or in conjunction with a chemotherapeutic agents are combined with, for example, radiation and/or surgery, the drug(s) may be delivered before or after surgery or radiation treatment.
The term “hyperproliferative disorder” refers to diseases and disorders associated with, the uncontrolled proliferation cells, including but not limited to uncontrolled growth of organ and tissue cells resulting in cancers and benign tumors. Hyperproliferative disorders associated with endothelial cells can result in diseases of angiogenesis such as angiomas, endometriosis, obesity, Age-related Macular Degeneration and various retinopaties, as well as the proliferation of ECs and smooth muscle cells that cause restenosis as a consequence of stenting in the treatment of atherosclerosis. Hyperproliferative disorders involving fibroblasts (i.e., fibrogenesis) include but are not limited to disorers of excessive scaring (i.e., fibrosis) such as Age-related Macular Degeneration, cardiac remodeling and failure associated with myocardial infarction, excessive wound healing such as commonly occurs as a consequence of surgery or injury, keloids, and fibroid tumors and stenting.
In the context of this invention, a “liquid composition” refers to one that, in its filled and finished form as provided from a manufacturer to an end user (e.g., a doctor or nurse), is a liquid or solution, as opposed to a solid. Here, “solid” refers to compositions that are not liquids or solutions. For example, solids include dried compositions prepared by lyophilization, freeze-drying, precipitation, and similar procedures.
“Monotherapy” refers to a treatment regimen based on the delivery of one therapeutically effective compound, whether administered as a single dose or several doses over time.
“Neoplasia” refers to abnormal and uncontrolled cell growth. A “neoplasm”, or tumor, is an abnormal, unregulated, and disorganized proliferation of cell growth, and is generally referred to as cancer. A neoplasm may be benign or malignant. A neoplasm is malignant, or cancerous, if it has properties of destructive growth, invasiveness, and metastasis. Invasiveness refers to the local spread of a neoplasm by infiltration or destruction of surrounding tissue, typically breaking through the basal laminas that define the boundaries of the tissues, thereby often entering the body's circulatory system. Metastasis typically refers to the dissemination of tumor cells by lymphatics or blood vessels. Metastasis also refers to the migration of tumor cells by direct extension through serous cavities, or subarachnoid or other spaces. Through the process of metastasis, tumor cell migration to other areas of the body establishes neoplasms in areas away from the site of initial appearance
A “patentable” composition, process, machine, or article of manufacture according to the invention means that the subject matter satisfies all statutory requirements for patentability at the time the analysis is performed. For example, with regard to novelty, non-obviousness, or the like, if later investigation reveals that one or more claims encompass one or more embodiments that would negate novelty, non-obviousness, etc., the claim(s), being limited by definition to “patentable” embodiments, specifically exclude the unpatentable embodiment(s). Also, the claims appended hereto are to be interpreted both to provide the broadest reasonable scope, as well as to preserve their validity. Furthermore, if one or more of the statutory requirements for patentability are amended or if the standards change for assessing whether a particular statutory requirement for patentability is satisfied from the time this application is filed or issues as a patent to a time the validity of one or more of the appended claims is questioned, the claims are to be interpreted in a way that (1) preserves their validity and (2) provides the broadest reasonable interpretation under the circumstances.
The term “pharmaceutically acceptable salt” refers to salts which retain the biological effectiveness and properties of the agents and compounds of this invention and which are not biologically or otherwise undesirable. In many cases, the agents and compounds of this invention are capable of forming acid and/or base salts by virtue of the presence of charged groups, for example, charged amino and/or carboxyl groups or groups similar thereto. Pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts may be prepared from inorganic and organic acids, while pharmaceutically acceptable base addition salts can be prepared from inorganic and organic bases. For a review of pharmaceutically acceptable salts see Berge, et al. ((1977) J. Pharm. Sci., vol. 66, 1).
A “plurality” means more than one.
The terms “separated”, “purified”, “isolated”, and the like mean that one or more components of a sample contained in a sample-holding vessel are or have been physically removed from, or diluted in the presence of, one or more other sample components present in the vessel. Sample components that may be removed or diluted during a separating or purifying step include, chemical reaction products, unreacted chemicals, proteins, carbohydrates, lipids, and unbound molecules.
The term “species” is used herein in various contexts, e.g., a particular species of chemotherapeutic agent. In each context, the term refers to a population of chemically indistinct molecules of the sort referred in the particular context.
“Specifically associate”, “specific association,” and the like refer to a specific, non-random interaction between two molecules, which interaction depends on the presence of structural, hydrophobic/hydrophilic, and/or electrostatic features that allow appropriate chemical or molecular interactions between the molecules.
Herein, “stable” refers to an interaction between two molecules (e.g., a peptide and a TLR molecule) that is sufficiently stable such that the molecules can be maintained for the desired purpose or manipulation. For example, a “stable” interaction between a peptide and a TLR molecule refers to one wherein the peptide becomes and remains associated with a TLR molecule for a period sufficient to achieve the desired effect.
A “subject” or “patient” refers to an animal in need of treatment that can be effected by molecules of the invention. Animals that can be treated in accordance with the invention include vertebrates, with mammals such as bovine, canine, equine, feline, ovine, porcine, and primate (including humans and non-humans primates) animals being particularly preferred examples.
A “therapeutically effective amount” (or “effective amount”) refers to an amount of an active ingredient, e.g., an agent according to the invention, sufficient to effect treatment when administered to a subject in need of such treatment. Accordingly, what constitutes a therapeutically effective amount of a composition according to the invention may be readily determined by one of ordinary skill in the art. In the context of cancer therapy, a “therapeutically effective amount” is one that produces an objectively measured change in one or more parameters associated with cancer cell survival or metabolism, including an increase or decrease in the expression of one or more genes correlated with the particular cancer, reduction in tumor burden, cancer cell lysis, the detection of one or more cancer cell death markers in a biological sample (e.g., a biopsy and an aliquot of a bodily fluid such as whole blood, plasma, serum, urine, etc.), induction of induction apoptosis or other cell death pathways, etc. Of course, the therapeutically effective amount will vary depending upon the particular subject and condition being treated, the weight and age of the subject, the severity of the disease condition, the particular compound chosen, the dosing regimen to be followed, timing of administration, the manner of administration and the like, all of which can readily be determined by one of ordinary skill in the art. It will be appreciated that in the context of combination therapy, what constitutes a therapeutically effective amount of a particular active ingredient may differ from what constitutes a therapeutically effective amount of the active ingredient when administered as a monotherapy (i.e., a therapeutic regimen that employs only one chemical entity as the active ingredient).
The term “treatment” or “treating” means any treatment of a disease or disorder, including preventing or protecting against the disease or disorder (that is, causing the clinical symptoms not to develop); inhibiting the disease or disorder (i.e., arresting or suppressing the development of clinical symptoms; and/or relieving the disease or disorder (i.e., causing the regression of clinical symptoms). As will be appreciated, it is not always possible to distinguish between “preventing” and “suppressing” a disease or disorder since the ultimate inductive event or events may be unknown or latent. Accordingly, the term “prophylaxis” will be understood to constitute a type of “treatment” that encompasses both “preventing” and “suppressing”. The term “protection” thus includes “prophylaxis”.
The term “therapeutic regimen” means any treatment of a disease or disorder using chemotherapeutic and cytotoxic agents, radiation therapy, surgery, gene therapy, DNA vaccines and therapy, siRNA therapy, anti-angiogenic therapy, immunotherapy, bone marrow transplants, apatamers and other biologics such as antibodies and antibody variants, receptor decoys and other protein-based therapeutics.
According to the Merck Manual (14th edition, p. 1206) cancer is “a cellular malignancy whose unique characteristics—loss of normal controls—results in unregulated growth, lack of differentiation, and ability to invade local tissue and metastasize.” Similarly, the National Cancer Institute of the NIH (see http://cancer.gov/) defines cancer as, “A term for diseases in which abnormal cells divide without control. Cancer cells can invade nearby tissues and can spread through the bloodstream and lymphatic system to other parts of the body.” Cancer cells also avoid natural cell death and stimulate the formation of their own blood supply through a process known as angiogenesis. The NCI defines angiogenesis as “blood vessel formation. Tumor angiogenesis is the growth of blood vessels from surrounding tissue to a solid tumor. This is caused by the release of chemicals by the tumor.” Inflammation is defined by the NIH as, “A response of redness, swelling, pain, and a feeling of heat in certain areas that is meant to protect tissues affected by injury or disease.”